Episode 10: The Chrismukkah Miracle
by Henry Gale
Summary: After Chrismukkah goes out of control, only one person can save the day. Very anticipated for on and so far very complimented! Please RR and most importantly, enjoy! Merry Chrismukkah!


------------------------------

Episode 10: The Chrismukkah Miracle

Part 1: One final Chrismukkah

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Living Room, Friday, 9:00 A.M.:

(There is some gentle Christmas music playing in the background. Seth puts up Sandy' stocking, then Kirsten's then his, then Ryan's. He begins to talk to Captain Oats, who is on the couch.)

Seth: I can feel it, Captain Oats. This is gonna be the best Chrismukkah ever. (Seth picks up a Yarma-claus from the pile of four and puts it on his head. Sandy comes down the stairs, angrily. He passes by, and Seth hands him a Yarma-claus.) Merry Chrismukkah, father. Have a yarma-claus. (Sandy passes right by without saying a word. Seth looks at Captain Oats.) That's okay Oats. Sandy Cohen has never been one for the holidays. (Seth hears someone coming down the stairs and realizes that it is Kirsten.) Ah. Here comes mother. (Kirsten walks towards him and he puts out his hand, a yarma-claus sticking out of his hand. Kirsten ignores it and zooms right by, angrily. Seth slowly turns his head back to Captain Oats.) I'm starting to sense a lack of Chrismukkah spirit. (A few seconds later, Ryan approaches, and Seth is about to offer him a yarma-claus. Before Seth can put it out, Ryan rushes right by.) Oats, we have a problem. (Seth walks into the kitchen, where an angry Sandy is getting coffee for himself, an angry Kirsten is drinking coffee and reading the paper, and an angry Ryan is also drinking coffee.) Ho-ho-hold up, everybody. This is Chrismukkah. What's the problem?

Kirsten: Here we go.

Sandy: Seth, we have more important things to worry about than your made up holiday. (Seth drops his mouth open and turns to Ryan.)

Ryan: Leave me out of it.

Seth: This is crazy. You guys are all sitting here reading the paper and drinking your coffee and reading the paper when you could be celebrating Chrismukkah wearing Yarma-clauses and eating latkes. What is wrong with you people?

Sandy: My business partner is hiding something. And he's not doing very well for the Newport Group.

Kirsten: Julie Cooper had a catfight with Nancy Townsend and, ultimately, washed our whole career away.

Ryan: (slightly embarrassed) Bad dinner with Johnny. (Seth looks surprised.)

Seth: Oy humbug. You've got to be kidding me. You're gonna let some random business partner and Julie Cooper and some surfer dude ruin your favorite holiday? (Kirsten shoots him a look.) Come on, guys. This Chrismukkah is going to be the best one yet.

Ryan: I think that's what you said last year.

Kirsten: And look how well that went.

Seth: This is the last Chrismukkah with me and Ryan in the house. Please. Can't you just celebrate this one last year? (The camera shifts to Sandy, then to Kirsten, then to Ryan- all realizing how badly Seth wants this.)

------------------------------

Julie's Trailer, Friday, 9:15 P.M.:

(Julie is sitting around glaring at the walls, upset. The phone rings after a few seconds.)

Julie: Hello?

Kirsten: Julie.

Julie: Oh, Kirsten, it's you.

Kirsten: Yeah.

Julie: Look, I know you're probably really pissed off about the dinner, and believe me, I'm not happy about it either. And if you wanna fire me, you have every right---

Kirsten: Julie, I'm not gonna fire you. But I need to know that this kind of thing won't happen again.

Julie: It won't. I want to keep this job, Kirsten.

Kirsten: So. You gonna spend the holidays with Marissa?

Julie: I wouldn't count on it.

Kirsten: Julie. Have you even talked to her since everything that's been going on lately?

Julie: Barely. And I don't want to see her like this. I'm gonna stay out of her way for once. Let her have some fun.

Kirsten: Why don't you come over tonight for dinner? I'm sure Ryan will invite Marissa.

Julie: I don't know if I'm ready yet.

Kirsten: Julie. You have to face her sometime.

Julie: (pauses) Okay. I'll see you tonight.

------------------------------

Roberts Household, Summer's Room, Friday, 9:15 P.M.:

(Summer and Marissa are sitting on the bed.)

Summer: So, Coop. Going to the Cohens' for Chrismukkah?

Marissa: Yeah. You?

Summer: Yup. I can't believe it. This is the last Chrismukkah before we leave for college.

Marissa: I know. This is probably the last time we'll ever celebrate Chrismukkah together. It...

Summer: Should be interesting.

Marissa: (laughs) I wonder what's in store for us this year.

Summer: For all we know, it could be far beyond shoplifting and illegitimate daughters.

Marissa: Well, that's Newport for you.

Summer: So, what about your mom? Have you spoken to her recently?

Marissa: My mom? We barely speak anymore. I'm starting to… miss her. It's kind of weird. But I think this whole situation kind of changed her.

Summer: I'm sure you guys will be back on your feet soon enough. Until then…

Marissa: I know. I'm welcome to stay. You keep saying.

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Kitchen, Sunday, 9:30 P.M.:

(Taylor is in the kitchen sitting at the table. She is reading the paper laying on the table with a waffle in her hand. Her mother walks in and goes to the sink. She then turns to Taylor. Taylor sees her mom staring at her and gives her a "why are you staring at me?" look.)

Taylor: You're staring at me.

Nancy: Yeah.

Taylor: Why, exactly?

Nancy: Why did you show up at my dinner?

Taylor: Pure fun.

Nancy: Not funny.

Taylor: Oh, it was funny. The catfight? Loved it.

Nancy: I mean it, Taylor. What the hell were you doing, just showing up?

Taylor: No reason at all. I didn't even know you were having the dinner there.

Nancy: I'm gonna find out about this, and when I do, Taylor, you're gonna---

Taylor: Sure mom.

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 9:30 P.M.:

(Seth and Ryan are sitting at the table daydreaming. Seth looks down at the table and then at Ryan.)

Seth: So, Ryan. This dinner with Johnny, how much of a disaster was it?

Ryan: It was bad.

Seth: Hm. Couldn't have beaten my mom's night.

Ryan: Oh gosh, I heard. Julie Cooper vs. Nancy Townsend. Good match.

Seth: And Marissa was there too. She left Summer's place to see her mom, and she bumped into Taylor.

Ryan: Taylor? What was Taylor doing there? I thought she hates her mom.

Seth: She does.

Ryan: Well…

Seth: I don't even want to know. But things are gonna get better, because today is…

Ryan: Seth---

Seth: Chrismukkah!

Ryan: Seth, we have enough problems as it is. We don't need your little holiday to make things even worse.

Seth: Ryan. Pathetic as this may sound, I'm serious. This is more than just some made-up holiday that everyone else in the world hates… with a passion. This is the last Cohen family Chrismukkah. I'll keep saying it if I have to… we are not letting this day go by. Tonight, Julie is coming, she's gonna cook a great Chrismukkah meal with my mom. Marissa will be here, Summer will be here. It'll be great.

Ryan: How badly do you want this?

Seth: Don't you actually want to enjoy yourself for one day? Because this is our vacation from Taylor and Nancy Townsend, Johnny, Dean Hess, and everyone else. This could be the one good time of the year. (Ryan looks at him for second.)

Ryan: (sighs) Why not? It's our last year.

------------------------------

Episode 10: The Chrismukkah Miracle

Part 2: Our own little Chrismukkah

------------------------------

Roberts Household, Summer's Room, Sunday, 11:30 P.M.:

(Summer is on her computer online talking on aim with **Madz1819 **and **ashley424. **Marissa is on her bed, looking at the floor.)

Summer: (facing the computer) So Coop. What do you think is going on tonight?

Marissa: The Cohen's? Please. Anything is possible.

Summer: Well, that's not very inspiring.

Marissa: I was referring to Taylor. Which, speaking of her, I found it kinda strange bumping into her at that dinner hall.

Summer: Oh yea. Heard about that… the girl is full of surprises. And trust me…

Marissa: I know. The dean.

Summer: Wait a second. Do you think he's still with Taylor's mom?

Marissa: It's like I said. Anything is possible.

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Living Room, Sunday, 11:30 P.M.:

(Sandy is on the phone sitting on the couch. Seth walks in and breezes by, carefully sneaking a yarma-klaus on Sandy's head without him noticing. With the yarma-claus on his head, Sandy hears an answer on the other line.)

Sandy: Hi. Sandy Cohen…. Yeah. What? No, I'm here to ask about a Wayne Riddle. I've been having some problems with him. No? Okay… thank you. (He hangs up and gives a strange look. He then calls up Wayne and gets the machine.) Hi, Wayne, it's Sandy Cohen. I know it's Christmas time so I'll give you a little break, but if there is anything going on… just call me back, will ya? Thanks. Bye. (He hangs up.) Something is going on with him… (Kirsten walks in the room pulling a big tree with Seth's help. Sandy looks at them with a puzzled look.)

Seth: Oh, hey dad. Nice yarma-claus. (Sandy looks up at his head and rolls his eyes.)

Sandy: Why do we have to have this holiday? Holidays just make everything worse.

Kirsten: Well, we're gonna have to suffer for a night, because I invited Julie and Ryan is inviting Marissa and we are going to have our own little party.

Sandy: Yeah. Because it's never a party without Julie Cooper.

Kirsten: Come on, Sandy. You have to admit, she's changing.

Sandy: I'm not so sure.

Kirsten: Well, she at least deserves to see her daughter on Christmas.

Seth: Uh!

Kirsten: Chrismukkah, whatever.

Seth: No, mom, not whatever. It makes a difference.

Kirsten: It might be fun, Sandy. And it is our last with the boys in the house.

Sandy: Oh, okay. I guess whatever calamity happens this year can take my mind off of work.

Seth: That's the spirit, dad. Now, can we move this tree? (Ryan walks into the room. They put down the tree.)

Kirsten: Oh, hey Ryan. Are you gonna invite Marissa tonight?

Ryan: Yeah. Is that okay?

Seth: As long as you're in for Chrismukkah, I'm fine with it.

Ryan: Okay, I'll go call her right now. (He starts walking away.)

Seth: Oh, Ryan? (Ryan turns around.)

Ryan: Yeah.

Seth: Put this on. (Seth throws him a yarma-claus.)

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Taylor's Room, Sunday, 11:40 A.M.:

(Taylor is in her room sitting on her bed, dialing a number. She finishes dialing and holds the phone up against her ear. She waits for an answer, but no one picks up.)

Taylor: Looks like I'll be spending Christmas alone. Again.

(Nancy walks into her room.)

Nancy: Taylor, get up.

Taylor: What?

Nancy: The table's not gonna set itself.

Taylor: Don't tell me you're having another party.

Nancy: The only way to redeem myself for what happened at the dinner is to invite them to a nice, gossip inclusive, Julie Cooper-free meal.

Taylor: No. The only way to redeem yourself is to leave town.

Nancy: Go Taylor. I don't know what the hell you're up to, but it can wait.

Taylor: I'm leaving.

Nancy: Taylor--- (Taylor gets up and walks out of her room. A few seconds later, the house door slams.)

------------------------------

Julie's trailer, Sunday, 12:00 P.M.:

(Julie is crying on the couch. She dials a number and holds the phone, then when she realizes no one is answering, she quickly tries to hang up after realizing the call was a mistake.)

Jimmy: Julie?

Julie: Jimmy. I…

Jimmy: How have you been?

Julie: Not well.

Jimmy: I… what's wrong?

Julie: Just about everything. I'm living in a trailer, Marissa doesn't know, and I almost lost my job… which I just got this week.

Jimmy: I… I'm… sorry. Julie, you have to tell Marissa.

Julie: And just what do I tell her? I live in a trailer park?

Jimmy: She deserves to know, Julie.

Julie: I know, I… what happened, Jimmy? When did this get so complicated?

Jimmy: I don't know Julie. But sometimes you gotta face what's real.

Julie: I don't think I can.

Jimmy: Come on. You're Julie Cooper. No one said it's gonna be easy.

Julie: I can't. This is too much to---

Jimmy: I did.

Julie: I know. (pauses) What's gonna happen? I don't want to keep living like this.

Jimmy: Julie. I'm sure you'll find a way around it.

Julie: I hope so. Jimmy… it was really nice talking to you.

------------------------------

Episode 10: The Chrismukkah Miracle

Part 3: An our of Peace

------------------------------

Roberts Household, Summer's room, Sunday, 6:00 P.M.:

(Marissa is sitting in Summer's room. Summer walks in. Marissa's phone rings, and she picks up.)

Marissa: Ryan?

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa: Hey. How are you?

Ryan: Good. What's going on?

Marissa: Nothing.

Ryan: Well, I was just wondering if you have any plans tonight.

Marissa: As a matter of fact, I don't.

Ryan: Good. Then, you wouldn't mind coming to Chrismukkah at the Cohen's tonight?

Marissa: Now how could I pass that offer?

Ryan: Great. So I guess you can come at seven.

Marissa: Seven sounds good.

Ryan: Oh, and Marissa?

Marissa: Yeah?

Ryan: Tell Summer that if she doesn't show up tonight, Seth might not make it. The Cohens barely want to celebrate it.

Marissa: Sandy and Kirsten not in the mood this year?

Ryan: Actually, Kirsten's the one who's encouraging it…

Marissa: Really? Why?

Ryan: You'll find out tonight.

Marissa: Okay… I gotta go.

Ryan: Love you.

Marissa: Love you too. Bye. (She hangs up.) So, what's going on?

Summer: This is ridiculous. It is Christmas, Chrismukkah, whatever you wanna call it… and we are sitting in my room talking to other people online and on the phone. My dad is buried in work. We have to do something.

Marissa: Well, what do you wanna do?

Summer: I know. Why don't we go spy on Taylor and find out what the hell is going on with her?

Marissa: Why don't we drop the little Taylor obsession for a minute?

Summer: Why should we? The girl is up to something. And we're gonna find out what it is…

------------------------------

(Taylor pulls up into a driveway. She gets out of the car and knocks on a house. The house is decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments. Dean Hess opens the door. He sees Taylor and grabs her inside.)

Dean Hess: What the hell are you doing here? Do you want people to find out about us?

Taylor: No, I… I'm sorry. I didn't want to spend Christmas alone.

Dean Hess: Well, spend it with your mom or something, don't show up at my house!

Taylor: Yeah, because I'm her number one fan. What the hell is going on with you?

Dean Hess: What are you talking about?

Taylor: You called me to that dinner hall… and guess what? My mom was there. And you weren't. Now, I want some answers.

Dean Hess: Did you come here to spend Christmas with me? Or to break up with me?

Taylor: Is anything going on with you and my mom?

Dean Hess: Nothing is going on. Is something wrong? You sound upset.

Taylor: I'm… I dunno. Holidays.

Dean Hess: Come inside. I think I know how I can cheer you up. (Summer and Marissa pull up. They see Taylor close the door as Dean Hess leads her into his room.)

Summer: So I guess she was meeting the dean at that dinner hall. It doesn't make sense.

Marissa: God, Summer. Can we just get out of here?

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Living Room, Sunday, 6:00 P.M.:

(Kirsten and Sandy are sitting down by the Christmas tree and the Menorah on the couch. Ryan and Seth walk in.)

Seth: Oh, this is it. This is it.

Ryan: Seth. What are you talking about?

Seth: This. Mom and Dad are sitting down by the Christmas tree and the Menorah, quiet, calm. Everyone's having a good time. We're gonna have a nice little party tonight- it's all good.

Kirsten: So did you talk to Marissa?

Ryan: Yeah. She's gonna come at seven.

Kirsten: Great.

Seth: More than great. Fantastic.

Sandy: Let's just see how tonight goes.

Seth: You'll see dad. You'll all see.

Kirsten: Oh, God, it's already six. I have to start setting up.

Sandy: It's six already?

Ryan: Just another hour.

Sandy: Okay, boys. Enjoy your last hour of peace.

------------------------------

Harper Household, Living Room, Sunday, 6:30 P.M.:

(Johnny is sitting on the couch watching TV. His mother walks in and brings him a hot chocolate.)

Gwen: Oh, Johnny. You're sitting on the couch watching The Valley Christmas specials. What is it that would make you happy? (Johnny looks at her then at his leg.) Well, I think I can answer that one for myself. (sighs) Johnny, I know you're going through a lot right now.

Johnny: You have no idea.

Gwen: I do. I see you suffer from it everyday. I see you limping through the house. Everytime you get up I have to make sure you don't fall.

Johnny: Nothing's even working.

Gwen: It's not supposed to be easy, Johnny. (sighs) It's Christmas, Johnny. You can't sit on the couch and do this all day. You can get up and forget about your problems. Whatever it takes. Just get rid of it, and be happy. (Johnny looks at her and thinks of something.)

------------------------------

(Taylor gets out of the house and walks away. Nancy Townsend drives by and sees her daughter walking out of the deans house. She does a double take and drvies away before Taylor can spot her.)

------------------------------

Episode 10: The Chrismukkah Miracle

Part 4: Uninvited Guests

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Backyard, Sunday, 7:00 P.M.:

(Kirsten is in the backyard decorating, adding some finishing touches. The backyard is decorates with Christmas trees **and **Menorahs. There are stockings on every seat with names of all those invited. There is a table of yarma-clauses for the men. The doorbell rings. Kirsten runs to the front of the house, breezing by Sandy and Seth and Ryan, all wearing suits, with the exception of Seth, wearing a hideous Chrismukkah sweater with reindeer and a little patch with a Menorah sewed on. She opens the door and see Julie.)

Julie: Hi!

Kirsten: Julie! You came! (The two of them hug.)

Julie: I want to thank you for everything. I would never have the guts to face Marissa if not for you.

Kirsten: Well, I'm glad you're happy.

Sandy: (muttering to Seth) You better hope we have a Chrismukkah miracle.

Seth: That, father, is why we have Summer.

Ryan: Speaking of Summer… (Summer and Marissa walk in. Marissa spots her mother and is shocked. The two of them share a look for a moment.)

Marissa: Mom? (She smiles and goes in to hug her mom. Julie wraps her arms around Marissa and is very very happy.) I missed you so much!

Julie: I missed you too.

Marissa: How have you been?

Julie: Well, why don't I just be honest here? Remember that dinner? That pretty much sums up my whole life. I live in a trailer.

Marissa: Well, it's Christmas today---

Seth: Uh! (Kirsten shoots him an angry look.)

Marissa: Chrismukkah, whatever you wanna call it. We can spend the night together. (Kirsten smiles, and the two of them walk off.)

Summer: Come on, Cohen. Let's go. (Summer and Seth walk to the backyard. Sandy, Kirsten, and Ryan remain there.)

Kirsten: Well, I think so far Chrismukkah is going great.

Sandy: Trust me, we've got plenty of time.

Ryan: He's right. (Ryan walks off to the backyard and sits down next to Seth and Marissa. Kirsten and Sandy also walk to the table. They all sit down. Kirsten gets up top serve the food. She puts everything out and sits down.)

Sandy: Before we eat, I'd like to say a few words.

Seth: (whispering) The Chrismukkah effect is rubbing off. I knew it.

Sandy; (hearing what Seth said) On Seth's behalf.

Seth: Dammit.

Sandy: This is our last Chrismukkah with the kids. We should all enjoy this meal and appreciate the time together---

Seth: Let's eat.

Summer: Fine with me. (Everyone starts talking and the scene is very happy. People start taking latkes and chicken cutlets and roast beef and more. The scene goes on for about a minute, when Taylor walks in. Summer sees her and drops her fork onto her plate, causing a very loud noise.) Taylor!

Taylor: Hi guys. I hope you don't mind. I don't really feel like going home.

Kirsten: Um, hi…?

Taylor: Taylor Townsend. Nice to meet you. Do you mind?

Julie: Well, I'm starting to really see the resemblance here.

Marissa: This isn't weird at all.

Summer: What the hell are you doing here?

Taylor: Oh, hi Marissa! How are you? (Nancy walks into the backyard and spots Taylor.)

Sandy: Oy vey.

Kirsten: Bah humbug.

Seth: Oy humbug.

Nancy: Oh my--- Taylor, this is unbelievable!

Taylor: Did you follow me?

Nancy: What do you think?

Taylor: This is ridiculous!

Nancy: Ridiculous? Taylor, you're back together with Dean Hess? (Everyone looks up and she looks back at them embarassed) Oops…

Taylor: I am not discussin this with you---

Nancy: Taylor, this is gonna be the biggest scandal in town if you don't stop! You're hooking up with the school dean!

Taylor: At least I'm not doing it for money!

Nancy: Taylor, I screwed up. I know.

Julie: Hold on just a minute… could you say that again? I forgot to press the record button.

Nancy: Ha ha.

Julie: What the **hell **are you doing here?

Kirsten: Julie---

Sandy: She's here to celebrate---

Nancy: To find my daughter, Julie.

Julie: Who doesn't want to be near you. So you can leave, and she'll go sperately. Then we can all enjoy our meal.

Nancy: My relationship with my daughter is between me and her.

Julie: Clearly.

Nancy: Well, you're daughter isn't much better.

Marissa: Excuse me?

Taylor: It is true, Marissa. No offense.

Marissa: I'm not gonna bother.

Summer: I will! Don't you dare say anything about her! She's a hell of a lot better than you, you little slut!

Nancy: My daughter is not a—oh, never mind.

Taylor: This is ridiculous. Can't you leave me alone for like a second?

Julie: Leave you alone? This woman is everywhere I am!

Nancy: Oh please. I'm not here to see you or your criminal daughter. I'm here---

Taylor: For a lost cause! I am not going back with you.

Summer: Well, you're definitely not staying here.

Marissa: Sum---

Taylor: Gee, thanks Marissa. But I don't need you to defend me.

Marissa: What?

Taylor: You heard me.

Marissa: She's all yours, Sum.

Taylor: Why don't you stay out of this and deal with your own problems, like, I dunno…

Julie: Don't even say it— (Johnny walks into the backyard, causing even more drama. Kirsten looks down, afraid of what is to come.)

Seth: And here comes problem number two.

Johnny: Hey… did I… did I come at a bad time?

Marissa: Johnny?

Ryan: Johnny.

Taylor: You people think** I'm** a slut.

Johnny: Nothing is going on.

Ryan: What are you doing here?

Johnny: Look, I'm not here to cause a fight.

Seth: (muttering to his father) Too late for that…

Sandy: Johnny Harper.

Nancy: What's going on? What am I missing?

Julie: Would you shut up?

Nancy: I know you're upset about what you're daughter has been doing with these two boys, but---

Marissa: I am not with Johnny!

Ryan: Why did you even come?

Julie: What the hell is going on here? Stay away from my daughter---

Taylor: You better watch out. She's got a gun.

Summer: That's it. Taylor, if I don't expose you by the time school resumes, you won't be there.

Taylor: Is that some sort of threat?

Summer: Nice catch.

Taylor: What are you gonna do? Have your lesbian friend shoot me?

Marissa: What did you say?

Taylor: Juast because you're going with him… and him…

Sandy: Now this- this is what Chrismukkah is all about.

Seth: I know how to handle this. (Seth clears his throat. He begins to sing over the voices of everyone else arguing. Kirsten puts her head down for many obvious reasons.) On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me, five golden rings, four calling birds---

Kirsten: (She snaps her head up and screams) Okay! Party's over! Chrismukkah… is ruined. (She gets up from her chair and pushes it in. She storms into the house. All of them look a little disappointed in themselves, with the exception of Nancy, who begins to file her nails. Johnny looks at Ryan and leaves, knowing he is unwanted. Taylor gets up and walks out. Nancy realizes that it is quiet and looks around her, noticing that Taylor is gone. She walks out to find her. Sandy, Julie, Seth, Summer, Marissa, and Ryan remain.)

Sandy: I'll go talk to her. (He gets up and walks into the house. Julie smiles at them all and also walks inside, feeling guilty for all the chaos that happened. The four kids remain.)

------------------------------

Episode 10: The Chrismukkah Miracle

Part 5: Embracing the Moment

------------------------------

The Diner, Sunday, 8:00 P.M.:

Ryan: Well, at least we know your mom cares…

Summer: You guys… I feel terrible. Well, not about Taylor… about Kirsten.

Marissa: Oh my God, this is all my fault.

Ryan: No, it's not your fault Johnny showed up.

Summer: Johnny? This has nothing to with Johnny. This was Taylor. She ruined everything. (sighs) We need a Chrismukkah Miracle. (Everyone stares at Summer.) What?

Seth: The Chrismukkah Miracle. What do you have in mind?

Summer: I dunno! Why are you asking me? (pauses) Oh yeah.

Seth: Well...

Marissa: Well…

Summer: I'm thinking, I'm thinking!

Seth: Don't keep Moses and Jesus waiting, Summer.

Summer: I don't know. We don't need a miracle! You said it before Seth, this is the last Chrismukkah before we leave. We just need to celebrate this day. This is our last fantasy holiday before we go to college. We can't let this moment slip away from us.

Seth: She's right. We gotta get home.

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Living Room, Sunday, 8:15 P.M.:

(Kirsten and Sandy are sitting on the couch, and Kirsten is deeply upset. Julie is still on the couch as well.)

Sandy: Oh, honey, I'm sorry this turned out so badly.

Kirsten: You have no idea.

Julie: These are the holidays. What do you expect?

Sandy: (turns to Julie) Thanks. (The four kids walk into the house.)

Seth: Hey.

Sandy: You're back.

Summer: I am so sorry for what happened out there.

Marissa: Yeah. That was completely inappropriate.

Julie: Are you kidding? That bitch totally deserved what came… Oh, yeah, definitely uncalled for.

Seth: Hey. When did you become the Chrismukkah keeper?

Kirsten: I don't know. Just the thought of having one last holiday with you guys… and now it's ruined. So much for a final Chrismukkah.

Summer: Well, we can still have it. We can still celebrate Chrismukkah. We can forget about Taylor and Nancy and Johnny. We can capture this moment before it slips away. (Summer looks around.) Hello? Be ready in five minutes. A Chrismukkah miracle is underway. (The four of them start cleaning up the mess outside as the adults wait on the couches upset. The kids set up a beautiful table and heat up the food on it. They bring everything out a few minutes later and the table is completely set up. The four of them walk into the living room.)

Marissa: Who wants to eat? (The adults walk out and are shocked by the look of everything. Everyone sits down, except for Marissa and Julie, who look at each other for a moment.)

Julie: You know, Marissa. I didn't want this to happen… I'm so sorry. For everything. I don't know how I could live like this, but things are gonna change. And we're gonna be a family again. Caleb or not, Daddy or not, mansion or not… we're gonna get through it… together.

Marissa: I… I'm glad to see you've changed, Mom. (Julie smiles. The two of them walk to the table and sit down. Everyone starts taking food, and Seth stands up.)

Seth: So, as we all enjoy this amazing food, that, yes, my mom cooked, we can all appreciate the moment thanks to Summer Roberts, Chrismukkah's miracle worker. (Summer blushes.)

Summer: It was nothing. (Seth sits down.)

Seth: Now this, this is Chrismukkah. (All of them start talking. Kirsten talks to Sandy and I smiling again, Marissa starts talking to Julie until she joins in with Sandy and Kirsteb, and she is talking to Ryan as well. The four kids all talk too. The scene goes on for a few minutes.)

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Seth's Room, Sunday, 8:30 P.M.:

(Seth and Summer are sitting on the bed .Summer holds mistletoe over Seth's head. )

Summer: Mistletoe. (The two of them share a kiss.)

Seth: Summer Roberts. You did it. You saved Chrismukkah. Again.

Summer: I'm just that good.

Seth: Now, you know what you have to do.

Summer: I just saved Chrismukkah. What else can you ask me to do?

Seth: Taylor.

Summer: Oh no. No way. I am not--- (Seth hands the phone to her. She reluctantly dials it and calls Taylor.)

Taylor: Hello?

Summer: Taylor.

Taylor: Oh, good God.

Summer: Merry Christmas, Taylor. (She hangs up.) And after that, you're going down.

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Pool House, Sunday, 8:30 P.M.:

(Ryan and Marissa are sitting on the bed.)

Marissa: That was interesting.

Ryan: Yeah. But at least Chrismukkah is saved.

Marissa: Thanks to Summer.

Ryan: Yeah. (pauses) So, how was it… being with your mom?

Marissa: She's definitely changed. I'm glad you set this thing up.

Ryan: Oh don't thank me, thank Kirsten.

Marissa: Yeah. (The two of them share a moment and kiss.)

------------------------------  
Cohen Household, Living Room, Sunday, 8:30 P.M.:

(Kirsten hands Julie the phone and Julie angrily takes it.)

Nancy: Hello?

Julie: Nancy.

Nancy: Oh, dammit---

Julie: Merry Christmas, Nancy. (She hangs up.)

Kirsten: Now, was that so hard? (Julie gives her a look.)

------------------------------

(The final scene shows everyone socializing in the living room. They are all talking happily, and the scene goes on for a few minutes. The camera zooms out a little bit, and then there is a flash. The camera continues to zoom out, revealing a frame holding a still picture of Kirsten, Sandy, Julie, Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa. On the top of the frame, 'Chrismukkah 2005' is written. On the bottom, 'Best Chrismukkah Ever' is written. The episode ends here.)


End file.
